Voice Assistant
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Bagi Kise Ryouta, bekerja di luar angkasa merupakan sebuah impian masa kecil yang menjadi nyata. Dia pikir semuanya akan menyenangkan, sampai dia merasakan suatu keadaan menyedihkan: kesepian. Dia memang memiliki asisten; tapi asisten yang hanya bisa berbicara satu arah. / AU / for Science (Fan)Fiction Day Challenge /


**.**

* * *

**Voice Assistant**

**.**

_Kuroko no Basket adalah milik __Fujimaki Tadatoshi__. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, ini dibuat semata-mata untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan._

Kise Ryouta/Momoi Satsuki, K+, Sci-Fi/Poetry/Romance

© kazuka, january 2nd, 2014

**.**

"_Bagi Kise Ryouta, bekerja di luar angkasa merupakan sebuah impian masa kecil yang menjadi nyata. Dia pikir semuanya akan menyenangkan, sampai dia merasakan suatu keadaan menyedihkan: kesepian. Dia memang memiliki asisten; tapi asisten yang hanya bisa berbicara satu arah."_

**.**

* * *

**.**

somewhere above the earth, march 2332

**.**

* * *

_Ada yang berpijak ribuan kilometer di atas atmosfer, bintang kawannya, bulan pendampingnya, langit latarnya._

_Tak ada bahu untuk dia menaruh pembagian resah,_

_tak ada mata untuk dia ajak bertatap,_

_tak ada telinga untuk dia beri tahu kesah_

_tak ada senyum untuk melegakan jiwanya, membakar keluhnya._

Setiap hari terasa seperti malam saja bagi Kise. Malam yang janggal, tapinya. Jika dia memandang jendela di sebelah kanan, dia akan mendapati bola emas besar, dan jika dia pergi ke jendela sebelah kiri, yang dia lihat hanya langit gelap dan bintang-bintang yang jauh bukan kepalang. Sunyi. Bintang-bintang itu cuma terlihat sebagai titik yang amat kecil.

Aa, betapa rindunya Kise pada jendela rumah kecilnya di bumi yang memperlihatkan sederet bunga matahari yang selalu lapar akan cahaya mentari. Juga embun yang ada di ujung-ujung daun semanggi yang dia tanam di bawah jendela kamarnya. Oh, rumpun tanaman mawar yang sering sekali berbunga di dekat kolam kecil di pekarangannya juga. Hal yang mengelilingi hidupnya di bumi, segalanya, adalah objek kerinduannya.

Waktu kecil, dia tidak pernah bermimpi untuk tinggal sendiri di rumah yang berjarak ribuan kilometer dari atmosfer. Dia hanya berkata—dengan polosnya—bahwa dia ingin bekerja bersama bintang-bintang, semua karena dongeng tentang tarian para bintang yang kerap dibawakan ibunya sebagai pengantar tidur.

Dia memang konsisten dengan mimpi masa kecilnya sampai masa kuliah, hingga dia pun mendapatkan peringkat tertinggi di jurusan kajian ilmu keseimbangan semesta, gelar yang membuat dia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memiliki pos sendiri di luar angkasa sebagai pengawas kegiatan alamiah para anggota tata surya.

Awalnya Kise sangat antusias. Bekerja di luar bumi, itu kedengaran sangat mewah dan luar biasa. Tak banyak orang memiliki kesempatan serupa meski sekarang bepergian ke luar angkasa sudah bukan lagi hal asing.

Memang, gajinya besar. Stok makanan terjaga karena selalu ada roket yang mengantarkan suplai bahan pengisi perut tiap seminggu sekali. Dia tidak perlu kerepotan bergerak dengan penghalang berupa baju yang merepotkan dan tabung oksigen di punggung, karena sudah ada mesin penghasil oksigen sendiri, yang mengisi ruang kerjanya sampai penuh, di mana oksigennya didapat dari fotosintesis buatan tanaman-tanaman yang diganti setiap seminggu sekali. Ruang kerjanya didesain seperti kamar yang nyaman. Benar-benar terasa seperti rumah.

Kerjanya juga tak terlalu berat. Hanya mengecek aktivitas matahari, gelombang radiasinya, aktivitas bintang dan memantau apakah ada perubahan luminositasnya, juga mengamati pergerakan komet. Atau, menghitung laju ekspansi alam semesta dengan menggunakan quasar sebagai patokan utamanya, lalu melaporkan semuanya. Juga pergerakan planet, gejala semesta, dan lain sebagainya. Ilmu dasarnya telah dia dapat di bangku kuliah, jadi, mengaplikasikannya dalam pekerjaan sehari-hari pun tak begitu susah untuk Kise.

Tampaknya, hidupnya bahagia, ya?

Tidak juga; sebab ada hukum mutlak bagi kehidupan manusia: selalu ada yang kurang. Sudah jadi fitrah manusia sebagai wujud nyata dari sosok yang tak pernah puas.

Kise Ryouta juga punya pemikiran yang sama.

Dia kesepian. Sangat kesepian.

Dulu dia kira dia akan punya partner di posnya, jadi ia langsung menerima saja tawaran untuk bekerja di luar angkasa. Ternyata? Dia bekerja sendirian. Para atasan menganggap Kise mampu menangani sendiri laporan-laporan dan perhitungan dalam pekerjaannya setiap hari, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk tidak memberi rekan untuk Kise.

Lama-lama dia merasa semakin kesepian. Mungkin dia bisa menghubungi beberapa temannya di kantor pusat pengawasan di bumi untuk bercengkerama, tapi apalah gunanya sambungan jarak jauh jika dia tetap kesepian karena tak ada yang bisa diajak berbicara kapanpun dia mau?

Dia bosan berhadapan dengan kesepian setiap hari, tapi sayang, kontraknya masih berjalan sampai dua tahun ke depan.

* * *

_Teman nyatanya nihil._

_Sepi._

_Bahkan tak ada angin yang membisikkan lelucon yang menggelikan._

_Atau gesek sayap serangga yang menghapus rindunya pada alam._

_Tentang sebuah pertanyaan tentang kawan abstrak yang baik baginya, dia hanya akan menjawab "asisten suara"._

"Selamat pagi, Kise-_kun_. Maksimal lima menit lagi Kise-_kun_ sudah harus membersihkan diri dan berhenti tidur. Pagi ini saatnya Kise-kun mengamati bintik matahari yang membesar di area 8M-3Z sektor 7B, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan mengamati komet 6TVV5-9EZ yang telah sampai di sabuk asteroid, juga mengamati perubahan spektrum warna bintang alpha dari gugus Lyra."

"Iya, iyaaa, aku tahuuu," Kise mengacak rambutnya. Matanya yang masih mengantuk menatap kamera serta speaker di depan tempat dia berada sekarang dengan sebal. Dia pun melepas sabuk yang mengikatnya pada tempat tidur yang terpaku pada lantai, "Aku akan bersiap-siap."

Katanya ... tadi Kise tidak punya kawan?

Tidak dalam bentuk yang nyata.

Ada suatu sistem komputer yang dikembangkan atasannya, yang ditanamkan di mesin roket, yang mengawasi pekerjaan Kise dan bisa mengeluarkan suara untuk membacakan jadwal pekerjaan, menegur Kise kala dia bermalas-malasan, dan mengatakan apa saja yang harus dan tidak boleh Kise lakukan. Mengatur.

Robot yang tak punya telinga, hanya bisa berbicara, tak bisa diajak bercanda, cuma mampu menjadi asisten tak peka yang mana Kise harus patuh padanya.

Apa bisa disebut teman kalau begitu?

Cuma 'asisten suara', asisten berupa bunyi yang ditugaskan mengatur kegiatan Kise.

Kise memang bosan. Jika tingkat jenuhnya sudah sampai maksimal, dia bisa saja minta pada rekannya di bumi untuk datang ke sini dan menghancurkan sistem asistennya, berdalih bahwa dia bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Tapi dia tak melakukannya.

Suara itu merdu. Itu suara robot, Kise tahu, tapi Kise sangat betah mendengarkannya, walau kadang Kise menggerutu padanya saat dibangunkan.

Suaranya nyaman didengar. Suara perempuan yang sangat _girly_, punya sisi lembut sekaligus tajam di saat bersamaan. Dia bisa ramah, namun ketika dia mendeteksi bahwa Kise terlambat mengerjakan sesuatu, kalimatnya tajam.

Kise tak pernah protes akan keberadaan suara itu.

Andai suara itu adalah makanan dan telinga Kise adalah lidah, pasti rasanya sangat amat manis. Seperti gulali.

* * *

_Kadang dia pikir dia gila._

_Sebuah suara bisa menjebaknya dalam lorong kosong penuh bau cinta, abu kasih dan asap sayang._

_Dia rindu kicau burung sebagai pembuka hari,_

_dia rindu menit-menit malam yang dia habiskan dengan eongan kawan berkaki empatnya,_

_namun baginya tak mengapa, rindu bisa hangus hanya karena penghibur tak berwujud._

_Sang asisten suara._

Semakin lama ditemani asisten yang hanya bisa bersuara itu, membuat Kise makin khawatir pada dirinya sendiri.

Makin kasihan.

Makin takut.

Apa dia telah berubah menjadi sedemikian abnormalnya, hanya karena sebuah perasaan tak karuan yang muncul tanpa diperintah ketika mendengar sang asisten berbicara?

Apa dia sudah gila? Apa kesepian telah membuatnya menjadi menyimpang dari kodrat, dan malah jatuh hati dengan robot yang cuma bisa mengeluarkan suara?

Entah.

Padahal robot itu tak memberikan apapun padanya kecuali getaran bunyi yang rutin setiap hari. Sebuta apa cintanya kalau begitu?

Atau perasaan ini adalah sebuah misteri yang akan mengantarkannya pada keajaiban kelak?

**.**

**.**

Sebutan "Kise-_kun_" kadang menggetarkan hatinya. Jika dia memejamkan mata saat asisten itu berbicara tentang jadwal yang harus dilakukannya, Kise merasakan kesejukan pada kepalanya, kelembutan di kulitnya, dan debaran di dadanya.

Semakin hari, dia semakin takut akan perasaannya ini.

Bagaimana bisa dia mencintai sesuatu yang sesungguhnya tak ada, cuma tersusun dari lilitan kabel dan data plus memori digital?

Salahkan suara yang begitu merdu dan terdengar seperti perempuan manusia asli itu.

Kadang, sambil memejamkan matanya dia membayangkan, akan seperti apa sosok wanita itu jika dia manusia? Pasti berwajah manis.

Membicarakan soal yang manis, pasti Kise akan teringat pada jajanan yang sering dia makan sewaktu kecil dulu; gulali, dimana dia akan berakting menangis jika ibunya tidak membelikan.

Jadi ... Kise bisa membayangkan bahwa wanita itu wujudnya pasti bercirikan seperti gulali. Merah jambu. Entah apanya, yang jelas Kise menebak, pasti ada hal yang khas dari wanita itu yang mirip si harum manis.

Ah, imajinasi manusia.

Hari itu, Kise telah selesai mengamati perubahan derajat sumbu rotasi Mars lebih cepat dari yang diperhitungkan. Dia bisa istirahat lebih lama, dan dia gunakan waktu luangnya untuk mengintip semesta, menggunakan teropong besar di dekat meja kerjanya.

Dia menjelajah, mengamati dengan perbesaran maksimum agar bisa melihat lebih banyak hal.

Betapa Tuhan menciptakan jagat raya dalam ukuran yang belum dapat ditebak manusia, pikir Kise.

Gerakan teleskopnya berhenti di sebuah objek. Planet. Warnanya merah jambu. Kise tersenyum.

"Kise-_kun_, jangan lupa untuk melaporkan pengamatanmu setelah ini," wanita itu memperingatkannya.

"Ya. Akan kulakukan setelah ini."

Kise memejamkan mata lagi, sambil melayang menikmati gravitasi nol. Senyumnya masih terkulas lebar.

Planet merah jambu dan si suara merdu; Kise mengkhayalkan keduanya saling berhubungan: dimana ternyata si pemilik suara adalah wanita manis yang nun jauh tinggal di planet merah muda sana.

Sekali lagi, khayalan manusia itu tak terbatas. Meski aneh, tidak logis, menggelikan, atau gila, tetap bisa dimaklumi karena dia adalah 'khayalan'.

Apalagi khayalan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Bisa benar-benar di luar logika.

* * *

_Badai angkasa mengeluarkannya dari rutinitas menuju ruang baru_

_berjendela merah jambu, berdaun pintu magenta berkilau_

"Bosan, _ssu_!" Kise membiarkan dirinya melayang menjauhi meja kerja setelah dia melepaskan sabuk pengikat tubuhnya dari kursi, dia nyaris membentur tembok kalau dia tidak berpegangan pada bagian sana.

Kise sudah selesai mengamati laju gerak rotasi bumi dan bahkan mengetikkan laporannya. Ia jenuh. Ah, andaikan si asistennya bisa bercerita sekarang. Atau minimal memaparkan sepatah dua-patah kata saat ini, agar Kise tak terlalu bosan. Sayangnya, suara itu telah diatur untuk tidak diperdengarkan sesuai jadwal. Dia punya aturan sendiri kapan dia harus berbicara. _Default system_. Mutlak.

Sebuah ide terlintas di kepala Kise. Kenapa tidak jalan-jalan saja? Stasiun luar angkasa yang dia tempati punya roket pendorong sendiri dan bisa diatur untuk melaju mendekati kecepatan cahaya, sekitar sepersepuluhnya, dan untuk keadaan darurat, bisa melaju seperti kecepatan cahaya yang sebenarnya. Bahkan ada aturan yang mengizinkannya untuk berjalan-jalan mengitari sekeliling meski tak ada perintah dinas, asalkan tidak melampaui batas garis edar Mars dan Venus, dan tidak lebih dari satu jam waktu bumi.

"Ke Mars kedengarannya menarik, _ssu_," Kise tersenyum jahil.

Kise pun mengikat dirinya lagi di kursi yang menghadap pada meja kemudi. Disiapkannya berbagai keperluan peluncuran. Diaturnya kecepatan _default_ hanya setengah dari laju cahaya, maka dia pun memulai perjalanannya.

Semuanya mulus sampai suatu serangan mendadak terjadi. Sekelompok meteor besar yang datang dari arah sabuk asteroid menghantamnya.

"Ah, sial!" Kise panik, kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak memperhitungkan ini. Dia ceroboh! Tadi dia memang melihat sekumpulan meteor melaju, namun dia mengabaikan koordinat lokasinya, jadi Kise berpikir bahwa kumpulan batu besar itu tak akan mengenainya. Maka kekacauan pun terjadi, pesawat Kise terombang-ambing, terguncang dan bahkan Kise terlepas dari bangkunya.

"SOS! SOS! Kise Ryouta di sini, keadaan darurat terjadi—"

_PIIIIP_! Tangan Kise membentur tombol hijau yang tak jauh dari mikrofon. Dia tak mengenakan sabuk, guncangan membuat tubuhnya terombang-ambing keras dan tak sengaja memencet tombol tersebut. Tombol itu pun menyala dan menampilkan tulisan besar di layar: "_Kecepatan cahaya penuh telah diaktifkan_."

"... Sial."

**.**

**.**

Kalau ada legenda yang bilang bahwa di alam semesta ada planet yang bisa membuat mimpi terlihat seperti nyata, maka Kise akan mempercayainya.

Karena di situlah dia berada sekarang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tapi, menurut keterangan yang ditunjukkan komputernya tadi, saat ini dia terdampar di planet GJ 504 b, bukan di 'planet yang membuat mimpi jadi seperti terjadi sungguhan'.

Berarti yang dia lihat ini ... nyata?

"Kau tidak terluka?"

Wanita itu mengulangi pertanyaannya, tapi Kise masih belum mempercayai penglihatannya. Juga pendengarannya.

* * *

_Dari suara memanjat ke mata_

_di situlah cinta yang telah bermula semakin meraja indahnya_

_makin tertusuk sang pemilik jiwa_

_oleh panah asmara yang buta_

_Semi semakin terjadi_

_pemilik hati tak bisa menemukan jalan untuk berhenti_

_Takdir telah terperinci, tertulis rapi di kitab bahwa dua hati akan bertemu di sini_

"Kau ..." Kise menatap tidak percaya.

Wanita berambut merah jambu panjang, berada di atas planet merah jambu ini, membuat Kise yakin bahwa dialah lelaki paling beruntung di jagat raya. Sosok seperti inilah yang sering dibayangkannya ketika berpejam mata, ketika dia menikmati suara sang asisten.

Dan suaranya ... tidak berbeda!

Apa di dunia ini, keajaiban seperti ini mungkin adanya?

Tapi Kise mengalaminya sendiri.

"Ya ... aku tidak apa-apa," Kise menjawab sambil tersenyum dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Kau ... siapa?"

"Momoi Satsuki. Kau? Benar kau tidak terluka?"

Kise mengangguk, meyakinkan. "Aku Kise Ryouta. Dari Bumi. Tunggu ... Momoi ... Momoi ..." Kise berusaha mengingat. Rasanya, nama ini familiar baginya, pernah dia baca entah di mana. Seingatnya, setelah dia mencoba membongkar memorinya, dia pernah membacanya di buku tentang klan yang hilang, mungkin? Dan dia tidak tahu detil lainnya lagi. Dia bukan penggemar legenda, dia lebih suka ilmu angkasa.

"Ya, aku bagian dari klan Momoi," gadis itu tersenyum kecil. "Aku satu-satunya keturunan darah murni yang tersisa di sini. Keluargaku banyak yang menikah dengan penduduk lokal planet ini, dan membuat pemukiman di sisi lain planet. Tidak ada lagi darah murni, cuma aku. Makanya, aku tinggal di sini sendiri."

"Di planet ini ada penduduk aslinya?"

"Iya. Mereka mirip manusia, kok, tapi mereka berambut perak."

"Jadi ... klan Momoi itu memang benar-benar ada, ya?"

Gadis itu tertawa kecil. Kise terpana sebentar, _jadi begini ya suara merdu itu kalau tertawa._ Jauh lebih manis.

"Iya, kami memang ada. Nenek moyangku melarikan diri dari bumi seratus tahun lalu ketika ada pemberontakan besar di bumi, lalu kami menemukan tempat ini, yang ternyata sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali. Enak seperti di bumi."

Kise kehilangan kata-kata karena dia masih tak percaya.

"Salam kenal!" gadis itu berujar ceria. "Mau mampir di pondokku sebentar, untuk mengistirahatkan diri sebelum kau kembali ke bumi?"

Di balik tubuh wanita itu, ada sebuah rumah kecil yang asri, yang dikelilingi padang bunga merah jambu yang tingginya tak lebih tinggi dari lutut.

Kise mabuk.

Bukan karena pendaratan darurat, bukan karena tersesat, tapi karena kejutan yang luar biasa hebat.

Dia menemukan cintanya, bukan lagi sekadar suara belaka, tapi punya wujud nyata dan kecantikan yang Kise suka.

* * *

_Cinta di jiwa telah hampir melampaui rentang diameter semesta_

_Dan dia tak hendak lagi berteman sepi_

"Momocchi tidak apa-apa tinggal sendirian?" Kise bersandar pada bingkai jendela, memandangi hamparan kebun bunga yang ternyata Satsuki rawat sendiri. "Tidak kesepian? Dari mana kau mendapatkan makanan?"

"Yah, kadang sepi, sih," Momoi menyeduh secangkir teh dari ekstrak bunga. "Tapi aku senang. Aku merasa bebas. Dan soal makanan, tak jauh dari sini ada pasar. Orang-orang menanam tanaman yang mirip dengan di bumi."

Kise merasakan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Harum. Pasti serbuk bunga yang jumlahnya ratusan ini ikut terbawa, membawa bau yang nikmat ke penciuman Kise.

Sebuah ide muncul di otaknya. "Ikut aku, Momocchi."

"Eh, kemana, Ki-_chan_?"

Kise memasuki pesawatnya yang terdampar di jalan kecil di depan rumah Momoi. Dia masuk dengan cepat, Momoi mengejarnya dengan berlari kecil.

_Brak, brak, brak_!

"Ki-_chan_, apa yang kau lakukan?" Momoi mundur selangkah dua-langkah, kaget melihat Kise yang menghancurkan sebuah mesin di meja kerjanya. "Ki-_chan_?"

Ada percikan api yang muncul sebentar, dan Kise tersenyum puas. Maka dia pun berbalik pada Momoi. "Momocchi, apa Momocchi keberatan kalau ikut denganku? Aku tidak akan membuat Momocchi kesepian lagi."

"Eh?"

Kise membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Kumohon, Momocchi," dia berdiri tegak lagi. "Karena aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu bahkan sebelum kita bertemu."

"Bagaimana bisa ...?"

Kise tersenyum. Manis. "Kau adalah perempuan yang selalu menyapaku sambil tersenyum saat aku menutup mata, saat aku kesepian."

"... Ha?"

"Momocchi percaya keajaiban?"

"Mmm, lumayan. Tapi rasanya aku belum pernah benar-benar mengalaminya."

"Sekaranglah saatnya kau mengalami itu."

**.**

**.**

Kise menghadap atasannya dengan seorang wanita bersembunyi malu-malu di balik punggungnya.

"Tidak ada kerusakan yang berarti, 'kan, Kasamatsu-_senpai_?"

Atasannya mengangguk-angguk. "Kau bisa kembali dari planet GJ 504 b dengan cepat dan lancar sampai ke bumi membuktikan bahwa tak ada yang perlu dikhawatikan dari pesawatmu."

"Baguslah. Aku berjanji akan berhati-hati lain kali."

"Resiko kau tanggung sendiri, Kise."

"Tentu saja, _senpai_. Ah, satu hal lagi," Kise melirik pada seseorang di balik punggung. "Mesin suara asistenku benar-benar rusak," dia tersenyum tipis. "Tapi aku tidak perlu benda itu lagi. Aku sudah punya seseorang untuk menjadi asisten yang sesungguhnya. _Senpai_ jangan memikirkan bayaran untuk dia, karena aku rela membagi gajiku dengan dia."

Gadis itu keluar dari 'persembunyiannya', "Salam kenal, Kasamatsu-_senpai_. Saya Momoi Satsuki, dari planet GJ 504 b."

* * *

_Dia telah berkawan_

_Telah ada suara nyata yang membangunkan_

_Telah terbawa dia di arus menggila bernama cinta, semakin menjadi rasa kasihnya, semakin dalam dia jatuh_

_Sebab hari-harinya sudah tak lagi dihabiskan tanpa kawan,_

_suara merdu yang selalu dirindui telinganya punya wujud nyata_

_yang semakin mengindahkan rupa senyumnya_

"Ki-_chan_, lima menit lagi kau sudah harus mengakhiri mimpimu, lalu membereskan diri untuk memeriksa konstelasi baru di sekitar area Gugus Pleaides."

Kise tertawa pada si asisten yang berbicara di balik kaca dengan menggunakan pengeras suara, "Aku sudah bangun. Terima kasih, Momocchi. Apa kau tidak kurang tidur?"

"Aku tidur nyenyak tadi," Momoi menopangkan dagunya, "Aku mendengarmu mengigau dan menyebut 'Satsuki'. Apa kau memimpikanku, hm?"

"Benarkah?" Kise nyengir, "Aku lupa mimpi apa tadi."

"Sudah, cepat sana, kita harus bekerja lagi hari ini."

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku siap, _ssu_~"

Kadang Kise pun tak percaya, wanita dambaannya, yang dulu hanya bisa dikhayalkannya di dalam ruang abstrak yang ada saat dia memejamkan mata, sekarang hanya dibatasi oleh selapis kaca tipis yang memisahkan ruang sang astronot dengan asisten pribadinya.

Rekan Kise bukan lagi sebentuk wujud gelombang bunyi yang hanya bisa berdialog satu arah; melainkan seorang manusia yang bisa tersenyum padanya, yang biasa mengantarkannya ke alam mimpi dengan ucapan "Selamat tidur, Ki-_chan_," yang diucapkan melalui _speaker_, yang mau mendengarkan keluhnya, yang bersedia menjadi pendengar yang baik di kala Kise bosan.

Kise menemukan banyak misteri di ruang angkasa, tentang bintang yang telah mati saat cahayanya baru sampai di bumi, tentang supernova, tentang planet es, tentang planet gas, tentang rotasi Merkurius yang cepat ... banyak sekali. Tak jarang Kise dipusingkan oleh itu semua.

Tapi misteri yang paling dia sukai adalah pertemuannya dengan Momoi Satsuki; misteri cinta dan takdir kehidupan yang menggelikan namun membuatnya puas.

Dia sangat mencintai Momoi Satsuki dan suaranya, dan rasa itu semakin bersemi setiap hari.

* * *

_Kasih sayang telah lepas dari kuncian hati,_

_melimpah membanjiri semesta_

_tak kuasa ditahan si empunya jiwa_

_hingga dia membisikkan sebuah pinta_

_bahwa dia tak lagi hanya ingin ditemani suara belaka,_

_dia ingin jiwa dan tubuh seluruhnya_

_dia ingin semesta paham betapa besar cintanya_

_yang hanya berawal dari suara, bersemi di dunia merah muda_

_dan ingin dibawanya bahkan hingga dia menutup mata_

"Satsukicchi."

Momoi agak kaget dengan perubahan nama panggilan itu.

Mereka bersiap akan meluncur kembali ke bumi, pulang untuk rapat tahunan dan bonus libur beberapa hari.

"Ada apa, Ki-_chan_?"

"Sampai di bumi nanti, kita menikah, yuk. Lalu kita bulan madu di planetmu."

Kise sudah membayangkan tentang menikmati merdunya suara Momoi yang dia dengarkan sambil menghirup aroma bunga merah muda dan sambil dihibur semilir angin planet GJ 504 b. Hanya ada mereka berdua, dan Putri Momoi telah berganti nama jadi Nyonya Kise.

Dan dia juga membayangkan betapa manisnya suara Momoi yang menggumamkan "Ryouta, Ryouta," di samping telinganya ketika mereka berbaring di atas padang bunga itu. Dia bisa gila hanya dengan membayangkannya.

.

.

Satu detik sebelum peluncuran, Momoi mengangguk.

Kise lega dan gembira, satu lagi mimpinya akan terwujud.

.

.

.

"Ryouta, Ryouta, aku mencintaimu juga."

Bukan mesin yang berbicara, tapi hati seorang wanitalah mengungkapkannya dengan tulus melalui bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

* * *

Info: Soal planet tempat Momoi tinggal yang namanya GJ 504 b itu, planet itu memang ada. Secara resmi, dokumen penemuannya dikumpulkan ke _The Astrophysical Journal_ pada Februari 2013. Ditemukan oleh Teleskop Subaru yang ada di Observatorium Mauna Kea, Hawaii. Menurut penggambaran artistik NASA, planet itu warnanya merah muda. Bintang induknya adalah bintang 59 Virginis di rasi Virgo. (sumber: wikipedia)

* * *

A/N: betapa rindunya saya pada dunia astronomi ;A; pernah baca beberapa waktu lalu tentang planet merah muda, lalu itu jadi ide dasar fic ini, dan dimulailah riset yang sangat singkat dan seadanya, muahahaha. kalau ada kesalahan, monggo dikoreksi, hehe.

alasan make Kise sebagai pasangan Momoi di sini? well, nggak tau kenapa rasanya Kise bener-bener pas buat tema ini. dari awal udah kepikiran aja gitu tentang pertemuan di planet merah muda, dimana cowoknya adalah Kise. lagipula, KiseMomo di FKnBI masih bener-bener langka, padahal mereka OTP urutan ketigaku buat si Momoi tersayang. saya nge-beta fic ini sambil dengerin Brand-New Season; charasong-nya Momoi, dan ujung-ujungnya malah makin gemes sama si Momoi X"")) *oke abaikan yang terakhir*

maaf A/N-nya kepanjangan huhu tapi thanks banget sudah membaca! o/ senang rasanya tahun ini bisa ikut ambil bagian di Sci-Fi (Fan)Fiction Day; dan thanks juga buat Ambu yang sudah mengundang saya di acara ini :D


End file.
